1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dispenser devices for substances such as aerosols or viscous materials.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Numerous dispenser devices have already been proposed for this purpose.
In particular, numerous dispenser devices have been proposed containing a volume of propellant gas based on fluorocarbon compounds. It is however known that these devices are tending to be abandoned nowadays because of the presumed interactions between the environment, especially ozone, and these fluorocarbon compounds.
In order to avoid employing these fluorocarbon compounds, it has also been proposed to use substitute gases such as nitrogen, compressed air and especially butane. These various solutions do not always prove satisfactory.
Dispensers comprising elastic propellant means have furthermore been proposed.
In particular, the document EP-A-0 300 886 proposes dispensers comprising a container body, a receptacle made from a flexible material and which contains the substance to be dispensed, a dispensing head which can be opened or closed on command, and elastic means formed from two elastic plates placed respectively on either side of the receptacle, in order to exert permanent pressure on the latter and allow the dispensing of the said substance only when the dispensing head is opened on command.
The document EP-A-0 388 270 describes enhancements to the dispenser proposed in the aforesaid document EP-A-0 300 886. According to these enhancements, the elastic means furthermore comprise an elastic sheath stretched over the said plates.
A dispenser in accordance with the document EP-A-0 388 270 has been represented in the attached FIGS. 1 and 2. More precisely, FIG. 1 represents an axial sectional view of an empty dispenser, whilst FIG. 2 represents an axial sectional view of the same dispenser when full. In FIGS. 1 and 2 may be observed:
a container body 1, formed for example from a standard tinplate housing, PA1 a receptacle 2 consisting of a pouch made from flexible material, preferably elastic, typically made from butyl rubber, which contains the substance to be dispensed, PA1 a dispensing head 3 which communicates with the receptacle and which can be opened or closed on command, PA1 a dome 4 fixed to the dispensing head 3, preferably by flanging, in order to ensure the leaktightness of the receptacle 2 and fixed to the container body 1, preferably by seaming, in order to support the said dispensing head 3, PA1 a bottom 5 fixed to the container body 1, PA1 and elastic means formed PA1 a container body, PA1 a receptacle made from an elastic material and which contains the substance to be dispensed, and PA1 a dispensing head which communicates with the receptacle and which can be opened or closed on command, characterized in that it furthermore comprises: PA1 a bottom wall provided at the axial end of the container body which is opposite the dispensing head and to which the receptacle is fixed, PA1 an elongation limiter fixed, on the one hand, to the dispensing head, and on the other hand, to the bottom wall, in order to limit the separation between them and PA1 a radial expansion limiter for the receptacle.
from two elastic plates 6, 7 placed respectively on either side of the receptacle 2, and PA2 from an elastic sheath 8 stretched over the said plates 6, 7
in order to exert permanent pressure on the receptacle 2 and allow the dispensing of the said substance only when the dispensing head 3 is opened on command.
The dispenser devices of the type represented in FIGS. 1 and 2 attached turn out to be very promising. However, they are sometimes subject to certain criticism. Indeed, nowadays the problems of the ozone layer are controversial, whilst those of the piling up of waste and its recycling or destruction have become very tangible and predominant realities with respect to ecology.
Again, in this respect the known dispenser devices of the type represented in FIGS. 1 and 2 attached do not prove completely satisfactory. Indeed, the high pressures involved necessitate an assembly of the dome 4 to the dispensing head 3 and to the container body 1 which prohibits any dismantling of the dispenser.
As indicated earlier, the dome 4 is generally seamed to the container body 1, when these elements are metallic. If appropriate, the dome 4 may be welded or bonded to the container body 1 when these elements are made from plastic or glass. These various techniques of assembly prohibit any dismantling.
It has been envisaged to assemble the dome 4 to the container body 1 with the aid of a threading. However, it turns out that the pressures involved would require a threading with large pitch which is incompatible with the container body thickness involved. Moreover, making threading appreciably complicates the production tooling and reduces productivity, both at the level of the preparation of parts and assembly and necessitates the use of an axisymmetric container body.